Rook 9 Forced Leave
Transcript of a CMC conversation between Rook 9 and the Consortium Queen on December 10, 2042. Rook 9: Heya Mum, I hear you were looking for me? Queen: Yes, Wade. Thank you for making the time. R9: You’re the boss. Q: I wanted to speak with you about your last mission. R9: Yeah, we got banged up a little bit, but nothing I can’t fix with a little elbow grease. Q: Zenlil was more than a little banged up, Wade. Those unmanned nano-vessels nearly got the better of you. And by the way, we will find out where they came from. Someone built them specifically for orbital warfare and we need to find out why, and who. R9: Nano-vessels, I like that. Q: It’s what the King is calling them. R9: Well they were certainly nasty little buggers. As we approached Zeus they appeared out of nowhere, and were so small our sensors and tracking systems were useless. It’s as if they were built specifically to take down vessels as big as a C-3800. Q: The King and I believe you may be right. We also believe that your trick with the shield system pulse may not work the next time we encounter them. Whoever built them will undoubtedly adapt to such a defence. I didn’t even realize the C-3800 could do such a thing. Bravo, by the way. R9: Yea, I got lucky. Their weapons had a very short range, which meant they swarmed uncomfortably close to Zenlil. It depleted just about all of our energy, and the pulse only worked up to a few hundred yards, but it was enough to disable the little buggers. Q: Not before taking some pretty significant damage. R9: Yes, Mum, that’s true, but we’re still in commission. We could definitely use some time on the ground, though. Q: That’s what I wanted to speak to you about. Knight 15 and I had a chat, and we will be grounding Zenlil the day after tomorrow. R9: Excellent, I’ll begin preparations right away. Q: Not so fast. Knight 15 suggested that you should use this opportunity to take a few days off. Let her handle repairs. R9: What was that? Q: Time off, Wade. You know, that thing normal people look forward to. Go home, see your mother. I’m also told that on the 14th there will be a press conference in Perth about young Cindy Baker surpassing your record. R9: Ha, yeah, I heard about that. Q: I’d like it if you would attend, maybe even speak. It would make for a great press opportunity. R9: Is that an order? Q: We just think you could use some down time, that’s all. I’m told you’ve been a little bit stressed since Bishop Eight left. R9: You mean since you kicked him out? And did Taryn say that? You know me better than that, Mum. I don’t get stressed. Q: Regardless, I think it’s a good idea. R9: Alright, alright. You win. And hey, when are we going to see Eight’s replacement? Q: Bishop Six is still about ten days out from official induction, tentatively the 20th or 21st. R9: So… after I get back. Q: After you get back, that’s right. R9: Good. I want to be here when he arrives. Hazing is sort of my thing. Q: O.K. so it is settled. R9: I’ll call my mother right now; have her make up the couch. Q: Thank you, Wade. R9: It’s my aim in life to please you, Mum. Q: Cute. END TRANSMISSION Category:Transcripts Category:Wade Harris Category:Consortium Queen Category:Zenlil